doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Regenerationen des Doctors
Im Verlauf seiner Abenteuer kam der Doctor immer wieder in lebensgefährliche Situationen, wobei einige ihn schließlich zur Regeneration zwangen. Manchmal nahm er die Regeneration auf sich um andere, wie seine Begleiter, zu beschützen; manchmal passierte sie als Nebeneffekt der Rettung eines Planeten und nur ganz selten hatte sie keinen höheren Grund. Er schöpfte dabei, genau wie der Master, seinen normalen Regenerationszyklus von 13 möglichen Inkarnationen aus und nutzte dabei seine letzte Inkarnation um 900 Jahre lang Trenzalore zu beschützen. Gegen Ende seines ersten Regenerationszyklus bekam er dann einen zweiten von den Time Lords geschenkt, wobei weder er, noch der Hohe Rat, noch Rassilon wissen, wie viele Regenerationen dieser zweite Zyklus beinhaltet. (The Time of the Doctor) Erster Regenerationszyklus 1. Energieentzug thumb|left|260pxBei der Begegnung des Ersten Doctors mit den Cybermen am Nordpol der Erde scheinen diese nicht nur dem Energienetz der Erde, sondern auch dem Doctor selbst Energie zu entziehen. Er wird mit der Zeit immer schwächer und hat an Bord des Cybermen-Shuttles Mühe sich überhaupt wach zu halten. Nachdem er befreit wurde, schafft er es mit letzter Kraft in die TARDIS und merkt dabei bereits an, dass er etwas dünnhäutig geworden ist. In der TARDIS setzt er noch schnell einen Kurs und bricht dann zusammen. Verwundert beobachten Polly Wright und Ben Jackson die erste Regeneration des Doctors, der nach dieser etwas verwirrt scheint und auch Probleme mit seinem Gedächtnis besitzt. (The Tenth Planet) 2. Strafe der Time Lords thumb|right|260pxDer Zweite Doctor möchte den War Lords das Handwerk legen und ruft deshalb seine Spezies zu Hilfe. Nachdem diese über die War Lords und den abtrünnigen Time Lord in ihrer Mitte geurteilt haben, wenden sie sich jedoch dem Doctor wegen seiner zahlreichen Vergehen ihrer Gesetze zu. Während Zoe Heriot und Jamie McCrimmon den Doctor dazu bewegen möchten schnell zu verschwinden, nimmt dieser sein Schicksal erstaunlich schnell an und stellt sich schließlich dem Gericht. Dieses verurteilt ihn zu einem Exil auf der Erde und einer Zwangsregeneration. Bevor sie das Urteil vollstrecken, bieten sie dem Doctor eine kleine Auswahlmöglichkeit für das Aussehen seiner zukünftigen Inkarnation, die er jedoch allesamt ablehnt. Schließlich scheint die Zwangsregeneration ausgelöst zu werden, jedoch ist das nur ein Trick der CIA, welche die Strafe für einige Zeit aufschieben, damit der Doctor als ihr Agent einige Aufträge absolvieren kann. Sie lösen seine Zwangsregeneration schließlich nach seinem letzten Auftrag in der TARDIS aus. (The War Games/''The Night Walkers) 3. Verstrahlung thumb|left|260pxUm dem Anführer der Metebelis-Spinnen das Handwerk zu legen geht der Dritte Doctor in den Höhlenkomplex der Spinne, obwohl dieser verstrahlt ist. Der Anführer der Spinnen verlangt von ihm den letzten fehlenden Metebelis-Kristall in ein riesiges Konstrukt einzusetzen, welches seine mentale Kraft verstärkt. Der Doctor warnt den Anführer der Spinnen mehrmals, dass die Energie ihn umbringen könnte, jedoch besteht die Riesenspinne darauf. Nachdem die Warnungen des Doctors wahr geworden sind, kann sich dieser, inzwischen verstrahlt, gerade so in die TARDIS zurückziehen und schafft es schließlich trotz Schwierigkeiten zur Erde zurück. Dort bricht er wegen der Verstrahlung zusammen und kann sich mit Hilfe seines alten Freundes K'anpo Rimpoche regenerieren. (Planet of the Spiders) 4. Fall in den Tod thumb|right|260pxNachdem der Master kurzzeitig auf seine Seite gewechselt schien, muss der Vierte Doctor ihn daran hindern seine Verbündeten mittels eines Signals eines Radioteleskops zur Erde zu locken. Er folgt dem Master dazu in den Kontrollraum des Radioteleskops und versucht ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, wie er leider schnell feststellen muss. In einem letzten Versuch rennt der Doctor auf den Verbindungssteg unter der Schüssel zum Datenkabel und möchte es lösen. Der Master möchte ihn dadurch aufhalten, dass er die Schüssel bewegt, wodurch der Verbindungssteg langsam senkrecht wird. Der Doctor schafft es die Verbindung des Kabels zu lösen, fällt dann jedoch mangels Halt zu Boden, wo er sich mithilfe des Beobachters regeneriert. (Logopolis) 5. Vergiftung thumb|left|235pxDer Fünfte Doctor gelangt zufällig nach Androzani Minor und möchte sich etwas umsehen, anders als Peri Brown, die so schnell wie möglich wo anders hin möchte. Sie gelangen beide in ein Höhlensystem, wo sie versehentlich in ein Spectroxnest stapfen und sich so unbewusst vergiften. Anfangs nur von Krämpfen geplagt müssen sie sich falschen Anschuldigungen und zwei Fronten eines Kriegs der Rohstoffe stellen und erfahren erst zu spät, dass sie beide an einer tödlichen Vergiftung leiden. Der Doctor erfährt schließlich von Sharaz Jek, dass es ein Gegenmittel für Spectrox gibt, die Milch der Fledermauskönigin, dieses ist jedoch schwer zu erhalten; dem Doctor bleibt jedoch keine andere Wahl. Nach einem beschwerlichen Abstieg in sauerstoffarme Höhlen schafft er es schließlich eine Phiole mit der Milch an sich zu bringen, allerdings verschüttet er auf den Rückweg zu Peri die Hälfte. Um seine Begleiterin zu retten gibt er ihr schließlich die restliche Milch und bricht wegen der Vergiftung zusammen. Seinen desolaten Zustand nutzt der Master aus, um seine Regeneration zu unterbinden, jedoch schafft er es mithilfe mentaler Verbindungen zu seinen früheren Begleitern genügend Kraft zu schöpfen, um den Plan des Masters unterbinden und regenerieren zu können. (The Caves of Androzani/''Circular Time: Winter) 6. Freiwillige Verstrahlung thumb|right|260pxWährend des Fluges fällt dem Sechsten Doctor auf, dass der Planet Lakertya für Time Lords gefährliche radioaktive Strahlung aussendet. Er ändert den Kurs der TARDIS und gelangt in eine Falle des Valeyards, die in einen mentalen Kampf zwischen ihm und seinen Kontrahenten mündet. Um den Valeyard ein für alle Mal zu besiegen und die mentale Verbindung zu unterbrechen beschließt der Doctor eine freiwillige Verstrahlung und Regeneration in Kauf zu nehmen und fliegt die TARDIS nach Lakertya, wo er von der Rani angegriffen wird. Während Melanie Bush nur in Ohnmacht fällt, setzt bei ihm die Regeneration ein, die schließlich nach der erzwungenen Landung der TARDIS abgeschlossen ist und diesmal kein Post-Regenerationstrauma hervorruft. (The Brink of Death/''Time and the Rani) 7. Physiologisches Missverständnis thumb|left|260pxNachdem der Master, völlig überraschend, seine Exekution als Schleimwesen überlebt und die Steuerung seiner TARDIS außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, ist der Siebte Doctor gezwungen auf der Erde notzulanden. Dort stapft er aus der TARDIS heraus, gelangt sofort in eine Gangschießerei und wird angeschossen. Chang Lee, dem dieser Angriff eigentlich gegolten hat, ruft daraufhin einen Krankenwagen und "begleitet" den Doctor als angeblicher Angehöriger ins Krankenhaus. Dort kommt es zu einem verhängnisvollen Missverständnis, da man sämtliche Röngtenbilder für doppelbelichtet hält und sich die ungewöhnlich hohe Herzfrequenz des Doctors nicht erklären kann. Nachdem die eigentlichen Verletzungen, die Schusswunden, versorgt sind, möchte Grace Holloway herausfinden, was es mit der Herzfrequenz auf sich hat, kommt jedoch mit der Physiologie der Time Lords nicht zurecht und tötet versehentlich die siebte Inkarnation des Doctors. Dieser regeneriert einige Stunden später in der Leichehalle und leidet wegen der langen Verzögerung an einer Gedächtnisstörung. (Doctor Who) 8. Elixier des Lebens thumb|right|250pxMitten im Ewigen Krieg möchte der Achte Doctor die Pilotin Cass retten, deren Raumschiff gerade auf Karn nieder geht. Als diese jedoch erfährt, dass er ein Time Lord ist, verweigert sie seine Hilfe mit der Begründung, dass seine Spezies nicht besser als die Daleks ist. Der Doctor weigert sich daraufhin von Bord zu gehen, solange sie sich nicht zusammen mit ihm in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Diese Weigerung führt dann zum Tod seiner achten Inkarnation, als das Schiff auf der Oberfläche aufschlägt. Durch die Wucht wird er so stark verletzt, dass eine Regeneration nicht möglich ist, allerdings wird er von der Schwesternschaft von Karn kurzzeitig wiederbelebt, die ihn jedoch sogleich vor einer Entscheidung stellt. Sie verlangen vom ihn endlich in den Krieg einzusteigen und Gerechtigkeit zu bringen und erklären ihm, dass mit dem Elixier des Lebens eine kontrollierte Regeneration möglich wäre. Würde er ablehnen, würde er endgültig sterben, da die Wiederbelebung nur temporär war. Der Doctor stimmt schließlich nach einigem Zögern zu und bekommt die Frage gestellt, was seine nächste Inkarnation sein soll. Er entscheidet sich für einen Krieger, da in diesem Krieg kein Doktor gebraucht werde, und trinkt aus einem Gefäß. (The Night of the Doctor) 9. Altersschwäche thumb|left|250pxNach 900 Jahren hat der Kriegs-Doctor genug von diesem sinnlosen Krieg, der immer neue Monstrositäten erschafft und beschließt mit dem Moment sowohl Gallifrey, wie auch die es umgebenden Dalek-Schiffe zu zerstören. Das Moment, in der Gestalt der Bad Wolf Entität, möchte das verhindern, in dem es den Krieger mit zwei seiner nachfolgenden Inkarnation zusammenbringt. Auch nachdem er mit den anderen eine Zygoneninvasion auf die gegenwärtige (oder zukünftige) Erde verhindert hat, bringt ihn das nicht von seiner Idee ab. Schließlich folgen ihm jedoch seine beiden anderen Inkarnationen und gemeinsam kommen sie schließlich auf die Lösung Gallifrey in einen Statuskubus, eine Zeit-Sperre, einzuschließen. Nachdem er, seine sämtlichen vorherigen und vier seiner nachfolgenden Inkarnationen dies vollbracht und er sich verabschiedet hat, beginnt er in der TARDIS aus Altersschwäche her zu regenerieren, da er das Ende seines neuntes Leben erreicht hat. (The Day of the Doctor) 10. Zellzerstörung thumb|right|260pxUm Rose Tyler zu retten, die durch das Herz der TARDIS zur Bad Wolf Entität wurde und ihn vor den Daleks gerettet hatte, nimmt der Neunte Doctor die Energie des Herzes der TARDIS in sich selbst auf und gibt sie der TARDIS zurück. Anders als Rose erleidet er trotz der kurzen Zeit dieser Übergabe eine starke Zellzerstörung, lässt sich davon allerdings nichts anmerken, bis er bemerkt, wie sich die Regeneration anbahnt. Er bittet Rose daraufhin nicht schockiert zu sein und meint, dass alles gut ist und sie fantastisch war; so wie er es war. Schließlich regeneriert er vor der schockierten und traurigen Rose, die verwirrt auf seine nächste Inkarnation blickt und unwissend sogar frägt, ob er sich zurückverwandeln kann. (The Parting of the Ways) 11. Dalekwaffe thumb|left|290px|Regeneration mit HandAls die Erde von den Daleks in die Medusa Kaskade gebracht wird, schafft es der Zehnte Doctor dort mit seinen ehemaligen und aktuellen Begleitern zusammenzukommen. Doch das Wiedersehen wird durch einen Dalek gestört, welcher ihn erschießt. Schwer verletzt kann er zurück in die TARDIS gebracht werden, wo, auch zu seinem Entsetzen, die Regeneration einsetzt. Durch seine ursprüngliche rechte Hand, die ihm kurz nach seiner letzten Regeneration vom Anführer der Sycorax abgeschlagen und von Jack Harkness gebracht wurde, schafft er es die meiste Regenerationsenergie umzuleiten. So erlebt er zwar eine Regeneration mit voller Heilung, jedoch wird weder sein Körper, noch sein Verstand verändert. Unbewusst legt er so die Grundlage für eine Bio-Meta-Krise, die später von Donna Noble ausgelöst wird und sie in eine Time Lady-Mensch-Hybriden verwandelt, während zusätzlich ein Bio-Meta-Krisen-Doctor entsteht. (The Stolen Earth/''Journey's End) 12. Verstrahlung thumb|right|260pxMit der Zeit wurde die Abneigung des Zehnten Doctors der Regeneration gegenüber immer größer, so dass er versucht seinem Ende davon zu laufen. Nach langer Verzögerung blickt er der Tatsache jedoch ins Auge und kehrt zu den Ood zurück, die ihm vom bevorstehendem Ende seines Liedes und einer Gefahr für das Universum berichten. Er erkennt die Gefahr im Master, welcher von einer Art Sekte wiederbelebt wurde, wobei diese allerdings unvollständig ist. Als er versucht den Master und die Schaffung der Masterrasse aufzuhalten, offenbart sich jedoch ein noch viel größeres Übel, ein Plan von Rassilon, der Gallifrey aus dem Zeit-Krieg befreien soll. Zwar können der Doctor und der Master diesen Plan schließlich vereiteln, allerdings nicht ohne den Nebeneffekt, dass die Einrichtung, in der alles ihren Ursprung nahm, instabil wurde. Der Doctor möchte sich zufrieden retten, als er sieht, dass Wilfred Mott sich zur Rettung eines Wissenschaftlers in die Schleusenkammer des Reaktors eingeschlossen hat. Hin und her gerissen opfert sich der Doctor schließlich, in dem er in die andere Kammer steigt, Wilfred befreit und die Strahlung in sich selbst aufnimmt. Danach hält er die Regeneration so lange wie möglich zurück und macht eine Art Abschiedstour, in dem er seinen letzten Begleitern begegnet, während sein Körper langsam zerfällt. Mit letzter Kraft, und unter Gesang der Ood, schleppt er sich in die TARDIS zurück und erlebt eine massive Regeneration, die selbst den Kontrollraum in Mitleidenschaft zieht. (The End of Time) Zweiter Regenerationszyklus 1. Altersschwäche thumb|left|260pxDer Elfte Doctor opferte einen Großteil seines Lebens, in dem er sich freiwillig in ein Verteidigungsexil auf den Planeten Trenzalore begab. Über 900 Jahre lang hielt er in der Stadt Weihnachten die Stellung und verteidigte sie vor Cybermen, Daleks, Weinende Engeln und vielen anderen seiner Gegner, um sie vom Zeit-Riss fernzuhalten, welcher die Rückkehr Gallifreys auslösen würde. Gegen Ende seines Lebens wird Clara Oswald von Tasha Lem zu ihm zurückgebracht und erlebt ihn als alten, leicht tattrigen Mann. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben die Daleks, die letzte verbliebene Front, zu einem letzten und alles vernichtenden Angriff geblasen, dem der Doctor auch aufgrund seines Alters nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hat. Clara bittet die Time Lords durch den Zeit-Riss, dass sie dem Doctor helfen und beantwortet die Frage auf ihre Art. Auf den Glockenturm bereitet sich der Doctor derweil auf seinen Tod vor, als der Zeit-Riss über ihn erscheint und er einen neuen Regenerationszyklus erhält. Nun wieder voller Energie besiegt er die Daleks mit dem überschäumenden Beginn seiner ersten "unnormalen", dreizehnten, Regeneration. Durch diesen Beginn erlebt er einen "Reset", welcher sein jüngeres Aussehen wiederherstellt. Er ruft noch schnell die zukünftige Clara an und begibt sich dann in die TARDIS, wo er sich nochmal umzieht, sich von "seiner" Clara verabschiedet und dann in einem einzigen Ruck regeneriert. (The Time of the Doctor) 2. Cybermen und Cyberwaffen Nachdem er von Missy betrogen wurde, schafft es der Zwölfte Doctor die Cybermen auf einem mondasianischen Kolonieschiff so umzuprogrammieren, dass sie auch Time Lords mit ihrem anderen Gefäßsystem wahrnehmen. Dies wird ihm zum Verhängnis, als er es nicht schafft rechtzeitig zu fliehen und von einem Cyberman angegriffen und verletzt wird. In Folge kann er sich zwar etwas erholen, befindet sich aber im Vorstadium der Regeneration, die er trotz nicht verheilter Verletzungen und Schmerzen unterdrückt. Als es zum letzten Kampf kommt, stellt er sich den Cybermen alleine entgegen und wird schließlich von ihnen umringt und angeschossen. Er gibt jedoch nicht auf, sondern bleibt standhaft und unterdrückt weiterhin seine Regeneration, was ihm die Chance gibt, eine riesige Explosion auszulösen. Dadurch fällt er in ein tiefes, scheintodähnliches Koma und wird von Bill Potts und Heather in die TARDIS zurückgebracht, wo erneut die Regeneration einzusetzen versucht und er sie erneut unterdrückt. Schließlich stürmt er raus und trifft auf seine ebenfalls präregenerative erste Inkarnation, die sich genau wie er nicht ändern will. (The Doctor Falls) Während er mit seiner ersten Inkarnation, Captain Archibald Lethbridge-Stewart und einem Glas-Avatar in Form von Bill ein verworrenes Abenteuer erlebt, erklärt er, dass er der Meinung ist, dass seine Zeit gekommen sei. Er offenbart so, dass er die Regeneration bis zu seinem Tod unterdrücken möchte. Schließlich kann Bill ihn aber dazu überreden, dass er die Chance nutzen und weiterleben soll. Nach dem Abschied von allen zieht er sich in die TARDIS zurück und spricht in einer emotionalen Rede zu sich selbst, d.h. seiner nächsten Inkarnation, in deren Verlauf er immer schwächer wird. Ein letztes Mal rappelt er sich auf und regeneriert schließlich, wobei konzentrierte Energie aus seinen Körper schießt und dabei die Konsole und den Kontrollraum beschädigt. (Twice Upon a Time) Kategorie:Fähigkeiten Kategorie:Begriffserklärungen